Goodbye Pikachu, I'll miss you
by TheShinyEevee
Summary: Me, ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie are walking in the woods, it's very late and everyone's getting tired, we stop to sleep for the night, I wake up alone, I look around and find a note from ash saying ive been abandoned, How could he do this to me? Why did he do that? Doesn't he love me? I guess I'll find out by reading this book. CHAPTER 5 RELEASED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 **ABANDONED...**

Me, Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were walking in the woods, it was getting pretty late out but Ash was anxious to get to Santalune city for his first gym battle, I've been traveling with him for so long but I never understood the concept of gym battles.

At some point Serena and Clemont convinced Ash to stop so we could rest up and wait for morning, Ash was pretty sad but I couldn't tell why, probably because he had to wait overnight for his gym battle. Ash got some fire wood and started up a fire, Clemont and Serena gathered some food and set up the sleeping bags which left me, dedenne, and Bonnie. Bonnie had nothing to do so she just pet us and fed us, at some point Bonnie whispered something, she said," I'm gonna miss you." I didn't understand why she said it but I didn't question it.

After 30 minutes of setting up, everyone was tired enough to sleep for a year, so we all settled down into are sleeping bags and went to bed, except for me and dedenne of course, dedenne fell asleep in Bonnie's purse and I fell asleep next to Ash.

In the morning I woke up and no one was there except for me, even all of the stuff was gone, I had no clue what was happening but I knew it was something, I looked around and found a note under a small rock, it's a good thing Ash thought me to read or I wouldn't have known anything, the note went like this:

_Dear Pikachu,_

_Im sorry but I had to abandon you, don't come looking for me, it is for your own good._

_Ill miss you,_

_ Ash Ketchum_

Ash is abandoning me, no, I don't believe it, I have to find him fast. I then looked around for traces of Ash but I couldn't find any, then I found his footprints and ran toward them as fast as possible, in about and hour I saw ash, but no one else was with him, I ran up to him and yelled,"PIIIKAAAA."

He then looked back shocked," Pikachu, I told you not to follow me."

"Pika?" I said in confusion.

"Go back Pikachu, now."

I didn't listen to him, instead I ran up closer to him and jumped on his shoulder. "Pikachu! No." He said, then he pushed me off and said," I'm sorry, I have to do this." Then he took out a pokeball, I didn't understand why because I knew I could beat Froakie and Fletchling easily but then I noticed a lightning bolt sticker on it, this was my pokeball."I'm sorry Pikachu but I have to do this, Pikachu return." Then the pokeball opened and a red light shot out of it, it was so fast I couldn't dodge it and just like that, in the pokeball I go.

I tried to shake out but all I did was move the pokeball. After that Ash said," I'm sorry Pikachu, but I have to do this, it's for your own good." Then he threw the pokeball and I went flying, I could tell where I landed, I landed in between 2 branches and I was stuck, I tried to force the pokeball out because I knew the force when it hit the ground would open it for sure, after 5 hours of non stop doing this I gave up and fell asleep.

Then out of nowhere, probably around 6 hours into my sleep I fel. The ball shaking, it automatically woke up, then the ball fell out of the tree hit something and landed on the ground, I heard a female voice say," OWWWWWWW!?"

**I HOPE YOU LIKE MY THIRD STORY AND ARE READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, I WILL BE EDITING MY SCHEDULE AS I SEE FIT TO BRING THIS STORY TO IT, UNTIL THEN I WILL RANDOMLY POST IT, IF YOU ENJOY MY STORY THEN CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON LIGHTNESS PREVAILS A TALE OF LEGENDS AND POKEHUMANS, IF YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY PLEASE FOLLOW IT ADN FAVIROTE IT, THEN DO THE SAME TO ME, I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2** THAT HURT BOTH...**

Im walking in the woods, it's just me and fenniken, I've just started my Kalos journey and I plan on going to many more regions after, I'm on my way to Santalune city for something they banned a long time ago, they finally brought back Pokemon contests, I had a plan and everything, I was gonna sign up as a coordinator and as a Pokemon trainer, so I would go to a town with a Pokemon contest, dominate, win and take on the gym, I knew it wouldn't be that easy but that's how I always dreamt of it going down like that.

I turned around to my fenniken, it was a male which I didn't quite like, I was planning on only catching females, but i wasn't gonna go on and abandon it, that would be cruel to just abandon a Pokemon like that, I had a bond with it I knew I could never have with any other Pokemon so I couldn't just trade it away either, I would just have to deal with it, I couldn't think of any names so I just called it Fen.

I noticed Fen was hungry, I was pretty hungry too but I forgot to pack up some food, after awhile I found a tree full of apples, I couldn't climb it and if Fen used ember we'd have no food to eat, so I told Fen to use tackle, he used tackle and 2 apples fell, I told him to use tackle again, he used tackle whal I was picking up the other 2 apples, then something fell on my head," OWWWWWWW," I screeched in pain. Then I took a look at the object that fell on me, it was a pokeball with a lightning bolt sticker on it. I picked it up and pushed down the button, it opened and revealed a Pikachu that was crying? I wonder what could have happened to it?


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I'm finally out of my pokeball, I need to get to ash... After crying for 10 minutes with emotional support from this fenniken and it's trainer, I run away from them as fast as possible, with the fenniken and it's trainer screaming at me to not run away and ignoring it as much as possible, I'm off to Santalune city, but where is Santalune city, and how do I get there?

I look around but I don't see any signs pointing to the city, but maybe that girl was going there, I just had to find out. I ran back to where I found them and surprisingly, they were still there. I ran up to the fenniken and talked to it," Hey... Where are you guys going?"

"Oh, Santalune cities where we're off to."

"Mind if I come along fenniken?"

"It's her choice not mine, and please, call me fen."

"Well, how do I ask her?"

"Allow me," Fen then turned to his trainer, he tugged at her jeans and she turned around, then fen pointed at me, then at the path ahead.

"Are you saying you want this Pikachu to come with us?" Damn, right on the tip of my nose. Then Fen nodded." Okay... Off we go." and with that we were off.

* * *

**IF YOU ARE CONFUSED AS TO WHY CHAPTER 3 IS OUT THEN GO ON MY PROFILE PAGE AND CHECK OUT THE NEWS SECTION, LOOK UP THE DATE 5/20/14 AND THE NUMBER 1 TO CHECK IT OUT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS COMMENTS**

**YES IM FINALLY UPDATING THIS STORY, BEING 2 CHAPTERS OFF FROM THE END I THOUGHT ID TRY AND FINISH IT ALREADY AND GET THE WHOLE STORY UP FOR YOU, THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT, AND NO IM NOT CANCELLING THIS STORY, THIS IS MY MOST POPULAR AND IM SURE ALOT OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR A WHILE FOR A CHAPTER, BUT I JUST FINISHED READING A STORY THAT HAS BEEN CLIFFHANGERED ALOT LONGER THEN THIS STORY, IT IS JUNE 4TH TODAY, IN 15 DAYS, THE STORY I JUST FINISHED READING WILL HAVE BEEN LEFT ON A CLIFFHANGER FOR... WAIT FOR IT... WAIT FOR IT... THREE YEARS, REDICULOUS RIGHT, ANYWAY THE STORY IS CALLED PILOT LIGHT, IT IS A POKEMON STORY THAT IS VERY INTERESTING, SO GO READ IT, AND WHEN YOU'RE DONE, LET'S TRY ANY GET THE WRITER TO CONTINUE, IT'S AN AMAZING STORY.**

**I wrote the paragraph before, when I started working on it.**

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, CHAPTER 4 OF GOODBYE PIKACHU, I'LL MISS YOU.**

Chapter 4 Contests, tournaments and reunion shows

We were sitting on a bench in Santalune city, waiting for ash, it had been 3 days since he abandoned me and not just a pokemon contest was coming up, but a tournament as well, so I knew he would stay here for the tournament, since the other cities were alot longer then 3 day walks. Anyway, I was sitting next to Myra as sad as ever since I'd been abandoned, and Fen was on Myra's lap, actually looking pretty excited.'What are you so happy about huh? What's so cool? I don't see anything cool,' I said to the Fenniken who was happy as ever on Myra's lap.

'Wow, way to be a buzz kill, I'm just excited about the contest tommorrow,' he replied, actually sounding pretty mad.

'Well what about the tournament, isn't that today?' I asked the now mad Fenniken I knew as Fen.

'No, I was actually pretty excited when I found out about it, you know, ready to fight,' replied Fen,'But Myra said we would only be attending it, not actually competing.'

'Well what are we waiting for?' I asked,' It's starting any minute now and Ash mi-'

'Wow, all I ever hear coming out your mouth is this Ash guy, isn't he the one that abandoned you? Why would you wanna see him?' Fen said, cutting me off completely.

'Yes, he did abandon me, but that doesn't mean that he's... Uh... Not still my trainer?' I replied, very unsure of myself.

'Thats exactly what it means, look, if someone abandons their Pokemon, it's not theirs anymore, it's the wilds,' Fen replied, with what I have to say is actually some wise stuff.

"Oh, if only I knew what you 2 were saying," Myra said, out of nowhere. I then got up and started walking to where I thought was the tournament dome, Myra got up and started following me, and so did Fen.

'Where are you going?' Fen asked.

'To find Ash,' I said,'Even if he had abandoned me, He's still my trainer.'

...

It had been 10 minutes since we got off of the bench, We were packed into the stadium and ready to watch the tournament. But I couldn't see Ash before it began.

Since I couldn't see Ash, I suspected that he didn't sign up, Which left me very sad, So I just looked away most of the contest, I even blocked my ears so I couldn't hear the announcer.

But on the final round I got bored of staring at the same thing, and not hearing anything, So I turned back over towards the contest, and uncovered my ears. The announcer wasn't talking but I found someone I had been looking for.

I found Ash.

* * *

**So... Guest on the 8th Review wanted a rushed project after waiting so long, I started on July 4th this year, and finished today, Or June 15th 2014, I was planning on adding more than this, But, Since someone wanted a rushed project... He got what he wanted, I was gonna drag out until the date of the end, Trying to get over 1,000 words, But, Since he want's the next chapter... He gets it, After this there is just 1 chapter left, And it** **is what I'd been planning from the beginning.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of Goodbye Pikachu, I'll miss you, The ending Chapter to the terrible story, I am hoping this chapter is what everyone talks about, I started working on this** **July 15th 2014, and I plan on releasing it as soon as I finish it.  
**

**Let's end this not-so-masterpiece.**

Chapter 5- Why Pikachu? Why?

I was bored, Since I couldn't see or hear anything from the contest, So I decided to uncover my ears and turn around, It was the final round. Then I saw who I had been looking for.

I found Ash.

Ash was battling with the other Pokemon he had caught from the Kalos region, I watched through the whole battle, That he had somehow managed to win without me.

Your not supposed to just Abandon a Pokemon Ash, Your supposed to Love and Care for them, Battle with them, Not throw them away like their some wild animal. I am done with all the waiting, I want my revenge!

I quickly lept down from where we were sitting, Jumping on the tops of empty seats left over by people who had already left. I finally reached the ground of the stadium when I heard Myra yell something at me, What it was, I don't know... Did I care, Heck no.

I charged up a Thunderbolt, and hit it right next to Ash, As if to give him my attention, Then I lept at him, When I collided with him he fell on the floor, As I continued to repeatedly scratch his face I didn't care anymore, About anything.

When I was done I had only just realized what I had done, I had hurt my friend... My best Friend, And I didn't even care how hurt he got while I was doing it. I was a monster... I quickly looked around, at the still hundreds of People and Pokemon who occupied the stadium, Then I looked at Ash, Who I had knocked unconscious.

I quickly ran out of the stadium, Some tears slipping out of my eyes.

...

I stopped when I had reached the outside of Santalune City, Where no one could find me. I leaned against a tree and cried my eyes out... I had hurt my friend, If I had ever encountered him again, Just think what he would do to me.

There's no doubt he had hated me now... No doubt in my mind about it. But Maybe he would understand? Understand what? There's nothing to understand, I attacked him, That's all there really is, and It's not hard to understand that.

He was in the hospital right now... Because of me... At least, I think he is.

Even if he wasn't, He would still be hurt.

I heard someone calling for me... A female voice, Must be Myra.

I didn't get up, Or move, Or anything... I continued to cry until she found me, and picked me up. I didn't struggle to get out, Because, Someone to help me out is what I needed.

She didn't talk the whole walk to wherever we were going, And Fen was in his Pokeball.

After 30 minutes of walking, With the only noise being Myra's shoes hitting the ground every time she took a step, And me sobbing, We arrived at our destination, And this is the last place I had wanted to go today... She probably knew that too... We had arrived at the hospital.

When we walked in she had walked over to the desk, and asked to see Ash. Of course the lady there was confused when she noticed me sobbing in Myra's hands, But she just let it go and directed Me and Myra to Ash's room.

...

Ash was there, He was awake, and was still bleeding like crazy... He had probably lost a lot of blood since what happened, Since it did happen a few hours ago.

Ash began to speak,"Hey, Pika-Chu."

He was definitely weak, If he struggled to say Pikachu.

Ash Continued,"P-P-Pikachu... I'm sor-ry for abandonin-g you Pikachu... I ne-ver shou-ld have."

He's struggling more now... Could this mean something?

"Th-The doctors said... I would be f-f-f-fine in a couple of weeks."

I really hurt him that bad, Huh?

"S-So Pikachu... If you w-ant to go w-w-with this girl... Then pl-please do... If you st-ill want to co-me with m-e, Then ple-ase come to m-e."

So now I have to make a Decision... I love Ash, I had been with him for years now... And because of that Pokemon that we saw from the first day of our Journey... He would stay 10 until he dies... And Myra... Myra helped me in my time of need, Even after I attacked Ash, She helped me calm down by patting my head during the walk... Ash... Abandoned me... Myra... Helped me... I know Who I'm going to pick.

I slowly make my way onto Myra's Shoulder, Showing Ash I had picked her...

Ash smiled,"You have a good time buddy... Ju-st know... I'll always love you..."

I couldn't help but shed a few tears... After that, Myra walked away, With me on her shoulder.

**Ash's POV**

I just lied to Pikachu... I lied about what was going to happen to me... I know he would've picked the girl... Because I'm pretty sure she helped him... After I abandoned him... And now, I'm paying the price... I have lost too much blood is what the doctor really said... And something was going to happen to me... But I didn't know what.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

* * *

**That's it, That's the end of Goodbye Pikachu, I'll miss you, This chapter was not rushed, But I did work on it for a while.  
**

**Wait until next time, To find out what happens to Pikachu, Myra and Fen, In the exciting 2 part Epilogue!  
**


	6. Epilogue Part 1

**WELCOME TO THE EPILOGUE OF Goodbye Pikachu, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Epilogue part 1- What happened next?

Is this what death feels like... Pain all over... Nothing else... I heard a Voice...

"Ash," The voice began,"You have died... As all human's die... They are brought here, To heaven... If they are good humans... They get to stay... If they are bad... Then it is my choice on what to do with them... And I have decided your fate."

What's gonna happen to me?

"Ash, You have been both bad and good, You will not be sent to Giratina's hells, But you also will not stay here, In my heaven's... You will be brought back to your world..."

I-I get to live again?!

"But... You... Like some others... Will be turned into a Pokemon..."

Wait... What?

"The transformation is already complete... You will live as a Female Bulbasuar..."

FEMALE?!

"I have left you with a present as well... I hope you enjoy your gift."

Everything went black

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I woke up in some field, With 2 Pokemon looking at me... A Pikachu and a Fenniken, I didn't know who they were but I did listen on there conversation.

'What do you think it is?' The Fenniken said, A male's voice being used.

'It's a Bulbasuar,' The also male Pikachu began,'They're grass types, And Ash had one too, Just... It was Male, Not Female...'

I smiled, I was with Pikachu.

Suddenly the girl from the hospital came into view, She walked up to me.

"Hi girl... Wanna be one of my Pokemon?" She said.

This was the girl I left Pikachu with, Pikachu's new trainer... If I said yes, I could possibly be with Pikachu for a long time.

I slowly nodded as she bent down, A Pokeball in hand... "Okay... Get ready."

She lightly tapped the Pokeball on my head... And just like that, I was now her Pokemon, Able to be with Pikachu forever... And even communicate with him, This is all I could ever ask for. I guess abandoning Pikachu somehow turned out good in the end... And the only real reason I abandoned him was because I didn't want them to capture Pikachu... I had just heard early in my journey, From Professor Oak, That before he gave Pikachu to me, He had some problems with 2 Raichu, I didn't really know why they were hassling him... But it turns out they had followed me on my whole journey, Weird right? Any way... I didn't want them to take Pikachu, So I released him... And when he came back... I did the hardest thing I ever had to do ever... Throw... Pikachu... Away... After that... I was on my own.

* * *

**I will be uploading the last part tomorrow, which is July 21st 2014, That is when the WHOLE story will be complete. **


	7. Epilogue Part 2- The Finale

**The COMPLETE last part of Goodbye Pikachu, I'll miss you, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Epilogue part 2- Rap-up

3 Month's later...

Ash's POV

It has been 3 month's since I had woken up as a Bulbasuar... A female at that.

The team had grown a little bit bigger, From just us 3, To 7 of us. Me, Pikachu, Fen, Waterfall the Female Marshtomp, Flame the Female Tepig, Elise the Female Emolga, And the one my instincts made me fall in love with, Leaf the Male Chikorita.

Leaf had been abandoned by his trainer... And we found out around A couple of days after we found Elise, That she was once a human, Who had died, Just like me, And She had abandoned Leaf.

A few minutes after that, I told Pikachu, That I was Ash, He didn't believe me at first, But after I persuaded him, Which took 2 weeks to do, He gave me a world of hurt... And I wasn't surprised at that.

I had evolved around a month ago, It was actually when Pikachu was attacking me, It didn't help me at all, Just gave him more time to hurt me... For keeping this a secret.

Myra, Yes I finally found out her name, And us had gotten 5 of the badges already, We were well on our way to the Pokemon League.

We also had gotten 4 contest ribbons.

I'm not lying about this part... Me and Leaf... Kinda... ...Yeah... And when Myra took me to the daycare to see about it, The daycare lady did a bunch of test's on me, That was 3 weeks ago, And the egg is due any day now.

That's really all that has happened so far, But I'm very excited to see what happens next.

* * *

**Just wanted to give you guys a short add-on about what else happened after Ash woke up... I hope you enjoyed, If you did, Punch that Follow/Favorite button, In the face... LIKE AN EEVEE! And I will see all you Pokemon... IN THE NEXT THING I UPLOAD!**


End file.
